


Provings

by fall_into_life



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Frottage, Oral Sex, Rivals With Benefits, Safer Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shippuden? I don't know her, Worldbuilding And Porn, manual sex, transgender character, uzushi0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: It's been five years, but Tenten still feels like she needs to prove herself against Temari.





	Provings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Uzushi0 [Make Me Choose (Girls)](https://uzushi0.tumblr.com/post/175997048359/event-make-me-choose-girls) Event.

Tenten doesn't count the Chuunin Exams as their first meeting.

They weren't introduced, they were announced, and some crappy banter and Tenten getting her face punched in doesn't count. Not that she has any _sane_ people to talk to about it; she knows Gai and Lee would disagree, and Neji would just give her a look like he knows exactly why she's asking. Not that she's asking. Or that she'd be asking for any particular reason. At all. Definitely not including the way Temari smirked when she won.

Anyway.

Their actual first meeting is during a festival Konoha throws five years later, something about intervillage cooperation. Turns out, Naruto wasn't kidding when he said he was friends with Gaara, who is now Candidate Kazekage and can attend whatever intervillage festivals he wants. Where Gaara goes, so do Temari and Kankuro, whose name Tenten only knows because it was announced. It's not like she hung around Shikamaru until he (inevitably) complained all about it, being the new Ambassador. No, that was just a bonus.

Okay, so maybe she's curious. She's gotten a lot stronger since her first Exams. She's a jounin now, one of the youngest to be promoted in peacetime, and she's heard that Temari's a jounin too. Tenten itches to test her blades against Temari's winds again. The Exams were a wake up call (in a lot of ways, as her more pleasant dreams are all too happy to remind her), and she has since acknowledged that long-distance ninjutsu was a hard counter to her. She likes to think she's compensated for it; learning Shunshin and working hard to master the disorientation that follows a sudden jump in location. She's sure Temari's gotten stronger too, and that just makes her all the more eager.

So she ropes her way into being one of the Hokage's guards that day. Her cohort has started filling in for Kakashi's generation at times like this, slowly getting used to the positions they'll hold in a few years. The unfortunate truth is that between the Third War, the Kyuubi Attack, the Suna/Oto Invasion, and the normal attrition since those, there just aren't enough people Kakashi's age to handle all the major village responsibilities. Tenten and her teammates may only be eighteen - typically ninja are considered 'settled' in their early twenties - but they're needed here. It helps that Naruto and Sakura are both close to Tsunade, and she chooses her own guards. Tenten won't say she took Sakura out to lunch a few times just to get this appointment, but it was part of her plan.

"You're thinking too much about this," Neji drawls, watching her fix her hair for at least the fifth time that day.

Tenten shoots him a dirty look. "What, Gai is allowed to have a rival and I'm not?"

Neji rolls his eyes, lounging on her bed. "I think in order for her to count as a rival, you have to see her more than once every five years. And not want to have sex with her."

They both pause, very aware of the path Tenten's thoughts are going down. She'd love to argue that Gai would probably have sex with Kakashi, but neither one of them wants to imagine Gai's sex life. She knows Neji can tell exactly when she decides she'd rather lose the argument than theorize about their teacher having sex with the grossest ninja in town, because he smirks and throws his hair over his shoulder triumphantly.

"Anyway," she says, sulking a little, "fun dreams do not sexual attraction make. I like strong women, okay."

"If you just wanted strong, you'd take Ino and Sakura to bed," Neji counters, watching her check her sleeves for the eighth time. "They've certainly offered often enough."

She growls. She knows, okay. It's a stupid... not even a crush, because a crush implies she wants to hear anything that's going to come out of Temari's mouth. It's whatever the crush-equivalent of lust is, combined with a burning need to prove herself martially. She doesn't even know what Temari looks like these days. She could be hideous. Or maybe she sucks as a ninja now. The whole thing is ridiculous and she shouldn't care but she does.

"Come on," Tenten says, finally giving up on checking everything over again. She's going to be early to guard duty, but Sakura's always up for some good banter. If Tsunade hasn't kicked Shizune out to go do something, Ino will be there too, and Tenten is constantly amused at how Ino and Sakura can make a room drip in sexual tension without saying more than a few words to one another.

Neji follows her without another word. He doesn't need to speak; she can feel the smugness and fond exasperation radiating off of him.

They do get there early, and with Ino there the banter is great, but Tenten can barely focus on it. She knows perfectly well she's being ridiculous, but all she can think about is the Suna delegation arriving soon.

When she's finally on duty and standing silently behind Tsunade, and they're finally greeting the Suna delegation, Tenten ends up very glad for a life of military discipline. Gaara looks exactly how she would have thought he would as a teenager, Kankuro looks like a theatre nerd, and then there's Temari. All Tenten can think is, _'oh no, she's hot'_.

The Kazekage's sister stands there looking politely bored, her fan tied to her back and hands held loosely at her sides. Tenten should absolutely be watching to make sure she's not a threat, but her eyes keep falling back to the way black fabric hugs her every curve, to the suggestion of muscle in her arms, to the lines of her bare calves. Temari is older and hotter, and she has new scars that Tenten wants to bite and god, three of the people around her are chakra sensors and she's going to have Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino all laughing at her because she's probably blasting them with lust chakra right now. Is that even a thing? Fuck, Temari's neck is all long lines and pale skin. Tenten is a gay disaster.

She does actually manage to tear her eyes off just before Temari's eyes meet hers, and pretend she's scanning the crowd when really her heart is beating out of her chest. She's sweating and it's not the weather. What happened to her professionalism.

After the formal introductions and the opening ceremonies for the festival, things calm down a little. Tsunade kicks back in her chair up above it all with Gaara at her side. Kankuro hovers behind Gaara, and Naruto hovers behind Tsunade. A little lower sit Sakura, Shizune, Temari, and some Suna jounin that Tenten vaguely remembers as being their sensei. Tenten herself is perched on one of the roofs nearby. She's a junior guard here and most of her job is just learning procedure and proving that she can keep vigilant for hours at a time.

Which she does. She even manages to come up with mental profiles for people who aren't Temari. She just. Listen, there are only a handful of Suna jounin here and she's keeping an eye on the Kazekage's sister because she's dangerous. This is exactly what she's going to tell her supervisor, and since it's Kakashi he's not even going to care. Not that he has any room to talk.

When change of shift happens - staggered, of course, and relieving the junior guards first - Tenten could almost cry with relief. The twin stressors of being too gay to function and too professional to _not_ function have tensed her up something awful. She's going to whine at Neji until he uses his magic hands on her back, and if she brings him fresh fruit he might even let her complain about how unfair it is that Temari is still hot.

"Tenten, right?"

As if her internal complaining had summoned the other girl, she's there, sharp-eyed and impatient and so gorgeous.

Tenten has to clear her throat twice before she can make the words go. "Yep. And you're Temari."

Temari smirks. "Did you remember my name before or after they put me in the Bingo Book?"

That is definitely not getting answered. Tenten still has her pride, even in the face of hot women.

"Was it worth remembering before that?" Tenten asks, trying for indifferent. She's well aware she comes off as breathy, thank you. It's a trial to keep her eyes on Temari's. Tenten respects the hell out of women, but that doesn't mean it's not an effort to stay respectful when confronted with the line of fishnet leading down Temari's cleavage.

The other girl snickers. "It's always been worth remembering." She taps her fingers along her thigh. "They put you on the guard, huh? You're young to be tasked with looking after the Hokage."

Tenten rolls her eyes, relaxing a little. Banter, she knows how to do. "Like you're one to talk. We're the same age and you're part of your Kage's escort."

Temari makes a considering noise in her throat. "Hm. You're not wrong."

There's a moment of heated eye contact Tenten has to be imagining. There's no way those bedroom eyes are on purpose.

"Show me around the village."

Tenten jolts. "What?"

There's laughter in Temari's eyes. "Show me around Konoha." She flicks her shoulder. "We both know you can't show me the good parts, but there's got to be a decent bar around here somewhere."

She follows this up with a very deliberate once-over and okay maybe the bedroom eyes are on purpose. Tenten swallows.

"I can do you one better. Wanna see the best view in town?"

Temari cocks an eyebrow, but gestures for Tenten to lead the way.

[*]

"Wow, okay." Temari stands on top of the Hokage monument, arms crossed over her chest. She sounds reluctantly impressed. "I thought that was a line, but this is pretty good."

Tenten takes a seat next to her, grinning. Sunset paints Konoha in vivid reds and oranges, light slanting down the streets. One by one, the streetlights start to flicker on, and fires get lit down in the square, where most of the festivities are being held. Ninja villages don't ever sleep, but between the festival and the weather, Konoha's still just as busy as it was at noon, what looks like half the village out on the streets. The merchants must be making a killing.

"Did you want a line?" Tenten teases, drawing her knee up to her chest and wrapping an arm around it.

Temari snorts, sitting down after giving the stone only a cursory brush to remove a couple leaves. "I wanted a drink, but I can get that anywhere."

They watch the village for a while, Temari's face softening into something more approachable. There's still an edge there, still awareness, but it's no more than Tenten herself has when she's off-duty but still in public. Their line of work doesn't often allow for full relaxation.

"We should spar, tomorrow." Temari's the one to break the silence, eyes still on the view from the monument. The last of the sun's rays reflect off her hair, bringing out highlights even Tenten's eyes hadn't seen before. If she was gorgeous before, this lighting turns her radiant.

"Yeah?" Tenten's not at her most eloquent, okay.

Temari laughs. "If you can stop drooling long enough to get your ass kicked."

"Hey!" Tenten huffs. "I am not drooling."

The other girl rolls her eyes so hard it has to hurt, turning to face her. "I'm pretty sure your eyes were on my tits for half the ceremony." Tenten opens her mouth to protest, and Temari cuts her off. "I'm not mad." Tenten closes her mouth. Temari leans back onto her hands, the line of her body almost too tempting to resist. "You can look."

And fuck, Tenten does. She knows ninjutsu specialists have a habit of neglecting their bodies, completely ignoring that chakra comes from mental _and_ physical energy, but Temari is clearly one of the sensible ones. Up close it's very obvious that she keeps up with herself, the line of muscle under her clothes clear-cut. Tenten wants to get her mouth on all of it.

"It's different when it's a woman looking." Temari murmurs. "For a man to look, you just have to have tits. But when a woman does it, you know you look good." She rolls a shoulder. "It's usually men for me, unfortunately." The other girl tilts her head. "You _are_ a woman, right? I'd know in Suna, but you Konoha-nin are awful at being clear about this."

Tenten licks her lips. "Yeah, I'm a woman." She wants to say that Konoha's gender presentation is perfectly clear, but Neji has been mistaken for a woman so many times, with his gorgeous hair and long eyelashes, that she couldn't say it without lying through her teeth. "And you're...?" She gets a female vibe from Temari, but apparently Suna does it differently.

Temari laughs, throwing her head back. "Yes, I'm a woman. One of the easy ways to tell in Suna: if you see cleavage, they're either female or close enough to be getting on with."

The other girl watches Tenten look for a while, then sits up.

"Are you going to try stabbing me if I kiss you?" She sounds more curious than genuinely worried. "Again, you Konoha-nin are really weird about things. Last one of you I flirted with was _apparently_ just being friendly."

Tenten looks up, searching Temari's eyes. There's interest there, real interest as far as Tenten can tell. She could be seducing her for some weird Suna espionage mission, but Tenten doesn't think so. Why go to Tenten of all people, when Ino and Sakura are both openly queer and far closer to the Hokage than her? Tenten's a frontliner, not a member of Intelligence or T&I or even R&D she's got some information, but nothing worth a honeypot assignment that necessarily can't last longer than the Kazekage's delegation will be here.

"No," Tenten says, drifting closer, "but I will if this is a setup for some Suna spywork."

"Oh no," Tenten chuckles, her fingers curling under Tenten's chin to pull her in, "they're going to be pissed about this."

Before Tenten can ask what she means, Temari's closed the distance between them. Tenten would have expected roughness and dominance, but while Temari's hand stays firmly on Tenten's chin, she doesn't try to lead. Her lips - soft, so soft - glide over Tenten's, an agonizing burn of teasing contact. Tenten moans, her hands curling into fists at her side. She wants to touch, wants more contact, but what's left of her rational brain stops her from touching a career kunoichi without any warning.

They kiss in long, slow strokes, all heat and anticipation. Temari's hand skates across her jaw to cup the back of her head, her touch light. Tenten raises her hands, breaking the kiss just long enough to mumble a question. Temari pulls Tenten's arms around her shoulders, pulling her in closer. They press together, chest to chest and... fuck.

"I think we've given your village security enough of a show," Temari murmurs against her mouth, voice dropped into a purr that sends chills up Tenten's spine. Tenten nods, panting, and reluctantly pulls away.

Even in the poor lightning Tenten can see that Temari's pupils are blown, her face flushed. The last of the sun has long since dipped under the horizon, and Tenten wonders just how long they've been making out on the mountain.

"We should definitely spar tomorrow," Tenten says, more than a little breathless.

Temari grins, lazy and self-satisfied as a cat. "Yes, we should." She stands, stretching her arms out over her head. "Show me back to my quarters? I swear your founder designed this place as a maze on purpose."

Tenten snorts, standing to follow her. "He probably did."

[*]

Sleep comes late that night. Between guard duty and Temari, Tenten's a wired mess of hormones and tension. When she does eventually doze off, it feels like she's awake between one breath and the next.

Breakfast gets interrupted by a messenger with a summons to the Hokage Tower. They knock instead of appearing in her apartment, the summons comes at six am with an appointment time of "at your earliest convenience", and the messenger leaves directly after delivering it. These are all good signs. If she were being court-martialed, ANBU would have come at dawn and given her just enough time to put on clothes and splash water on her face. If Tsunade were mad, it would be an immediate summons and the messenger would have been an official guard. It doesn't stop nervousness from skipping down Tenten's spine, but the rational part of her is convinced she's going to live through the day.

She arrives to the sight of Tsunade sitting at her desk, Shizune working at her own smaller desk off to the side, and Sakura assisting Shizune. Those, too, are good signs. When it's serious, Shizune and Sakura stand at Tsunade's shoulders.

Tsunade waves for Tenten to relax out of her rigid stance, then leans the side of her face on her fist, studying the younger kunoichi. "You're really gonna fuck the Suna girl, huh?"

Tenten feels her cheeks immediately heat. Tsunade's always taken a more relaxed approach to interacting with her general forces when she can, but this is still _the Hokage_ asking about her sex life. She manages to keep her expression neutral, not that it matters with how red her face surely is.

"I'm... not sure yet, Tsunade-sama," Tenten manages not to stammer and she's very proud of this fact.

Tsunade studies her a little while longer. "Yeah, you're gonna fuck her." Her free hand tosses something Tenten's way, and she catches it on reflex. It's a tiny flesh-colored earpiece. "You're gonna wear that, even during the good bits. It's push to talk, so ANBU aren't going to hear anything unless you want them to." Kami, kill her now. Tsunade sits up, face settling into more serious lines. "You've had anti-intelligence training?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." They both know Tenten wouldn't have made jounin without it.

"She ask you anything sensitive so far?"

Tenten shakes her head. "Just cultural stuff." At Tsunade's raised eyebrow, Tenten says, "She asked if I'm a woman. According to her, Konoha-nin aren't clear about it."

Tsunade snorts. "Blame the Hyuuga. And the Uchiha, back when there were Uchiha to be pretty." A beat, then, "Don't give me that look, Shizune, they can be assholes and pretty at the same time." Shizune mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'you would know', which Tsunade ignores. "You know how to tell with Suna girls, right? If they've got cleavage--"

"They're either female or close enough," Tenten says ruefully. "Yeah, she told me."

Sakura stifles a laugh.

"Well," Tsunade reaches for one of her many piles of paperwork, sliding it closer to herself, "it's not like it's illegal to fuck a ninja from an allied village." She's very pointedly not looking at Sakura, who very pointedly doesn't look back. They both know Sakura doesn't control Ino, and it's an open secret that Ino likes her people strong and isn't too fussed about what hitai-ate they wear. "Keep in contact, use protection, don't give up village secrets."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

When Tsunade kicks her out, Tenten feels light-headed and giggly. She just got a mission briefing about her sex life. She consulted with the Hokage about who she might or might not take to bed. She'd wonder if she's the only one who's had that happen to them, only she sees Hatake Kakashi on her way out and immediately reconsiders that thought. There's no way all the rumors about him are right, but at least one has to be.

It's just before when she said she'd meet Temari at the hotel the Suna delegation are staying in, so Tenten walks over there, bypassing the clerk to appear directly outside Temari's room. The other girl opens the door with a haze of coffee scent following her like a cloud, though she looks about as awake as she did last night.

"Not a morning person?" Tenten teases. She has been told many times that she is _annoyingly_ perky in the mornings, which as far as she's concerned is a defense mechanism against Gai and Lee.

Temari grunts, then says, "I'm usually up with the dawn. Then again, I don't usually let Kankuro talk me into drinking him under the table."

The training grounds are mainly empty despite normally being a hive of activity at this hour. Most of the usual occupants are probably either on duty or nursing a hangover, so Tenten gets her pick. There's a heavily wooded one she favors that she thinks Temari might appreciate; no ninja wants to show their skills off in a village full of ninja they don't know.

"Rules?" Temari asks, pulling her fan off of her back and setting it upright on the ground next to her.

"Don't completely destroy the training ground, no one-hit-kill techniques," Tenten says immediately. "First to three hits, or first blood?"

Temari flashes her a sharp smile. "First blood. It's boring otherwise."

Adrenaline floods Tenten's veins, making her vision sharpen and her spine straighten. This time she won't go down so easy.

They take up their positions across from each other. There's a moment of charged silence, then they begin.

Temari flicks her fan open to first moon, sending a testing wave of air across the training ground. Tenten flips up and over it, hands pulling her scrolls out of the holsters. She opens with the same technique she opened their Chuunin Exam fight with, and can just barely hear Temari laugh over the whine of airborne weapons.

"Don't you have anything new?" Temari batters most of the metal out of the air, some of it directly back at Tenten.

Tenten smirks, catching what she can and deflecting what she can't. She reseals the caught weaponry with a twist of chakra, then brings her right hand up to her face in a Ram seal. "I might."

The exploding tags attached to the weapons littered around Temari explode in a shower of earth and bark, Temari yelping as she twists out of the way. Tenten uses the moment to summon a shadow clone, jumping away and directing the clone to keep up the assault.

Temari and the clone throw weapons back and forth, while Tenten creeps around the edge of the treeline. Temari looks steadily more disappointed as the clone doesn't do anything new or move much, and Tenten smirks to herself. She flickers behind Temari, aiming a mule kick directly at her back.

"Nice try," Temari snorts, deflecting the attack with the flat of her fan, "but I heard you coming."

The fight transitions into a flurry of taijutsu, Tenten's bare hands against Temari's fan. Tenten wouldn't call her a master by a long shot, but she's a lot better in a melee than any other ninjutsu specialist she's personally fought.

Temari must read the surprise on her face, because she kicks backwards off Tenten's crossed arms with a flourish, smirking. "Everyone wants to close with a long-distance fighter. It would be stupid not to know how to fight up close."

Well, yes, but that doesn't stop anyone. Tenten unseals a bow and takes aim. Tenten raises an eyebrow, daring her to do it. Tenten extends the bow to full draw, calls up her chakra, and fires the arrow. Temari swings at the arrow, and just before it would hit, Tenten flexes her chakra. "Arrow Shadow Clone Technique!"

One arrow multiplies into a hundred, and Temari hisses out a curse, her swing turning into a whirlwind of air at the last second. When the dust clears, the clone arrows have all disappeared, and the real arrow is buried deep in one of the surrounding trees. There's a rip in the shoulder of Temari's clothing, and she checks it, swiping her hand over the flesh underneath.

"Any blood?" Tenten calls, resealing her bow and pulling out a jian.

Temari's fingers come back clean, and she shakes her head. "Just a rip. Keep going?"

Tenten lunges forward with a smile.

The rest of the spar passes in a haze of ripped-up landscape and an exhilarating stalemate. Temari doesn't show anything necessarily _new_ , but her control over her winds has tightened, and she's damned good when it comes to hand to hand. They go at it until the sun is directly overhead, and Tenten's stomach growls.

"Call it a draw?" She offers, panting. They've paused for water twice so far, but she'd rather get some food sooner rather than later.

Temari purses her lips in disappointment, but nods. Tenten knows exactly how she feels; it's rare she comes across someone so perfectly placed at her skill level. Neither one of them are going all out, of course, but normally Tenten is either getting curb stomped by Gai or Neji, or sparring idiot teenagers who think she's easy game because she's a mid-range kunoichi. She can get Sakura to come out with her every so often, but that's always an exercise in how far she can get before Sakura decides to start healing herself and renders the match unwinnable.

The other kunoichi slings her fan back into place, walking right up to Tenten without an ounce of fear. Tenten abruptly remembers what Temari tastes like, what the heat of her against Tenten's body feels like.

"I'm going to back you up against that tree and get you off," Temari says, in a voice that slides right down between Tenten's legs. "Are we going to be giving your village security another show?"

Tenten shakes her head, tongue darting out to swipe over her lips. "I'm your supervision today."

"Good." Temari steps forward, reaching out to match action to word. She presses up against Tenten so they're touching from shoulders to hips, one leg pushing between Tenten's. "Tell me if you don't like something; I'd rather this didn't end in a hospital visit."

Tenten moans instead of answering, rolling her hips and reaching up to clutch at Temari's back.

The other kunoichi's mouth is everywhere, teeth scraping over Tenten's jaw, the side of her neck, her collarbones. Lightning sparks at every point of contact, heat starting between her legs and spreading out over her body. She fumbles with the tie to Temari's kimono, sliding her hands inside to trace fingers over skin. Temari hums encouragingly and pulls open Tenten's blouse to cup her breasts.

Some ninja prefer to bed civilians, wanting someone untouched by their line of work, but Tenten has never understood that. She wants calloused fingers on her skin, wants muscle pressed up against her. And yeah, there's an added thrill of having sex with a foreign ninja, someone powerful and unknown who could easily be fighting against her next month. She's not a missing-nin chaser the way Genma supposedly is, but 'allied' is close enough to get Tenten going.

One of Temari's hands dips between her legs, and Tenten lets out a choked cry. Temari pauses, fingers careful along the seam to her pants. "Oh?"

Tenten lifts her head from Temari's shoulder, forcing the words to go. "Is that..?"

Temari pushes Tenten's waistband down just enough to wrap strong fingers around Tenten's cock. "No, not at all. Just means I know what to do with you. Women are usually difficult to please." She strokes once, from root to tip, and Tenten trembles. "Hmm, yes."

There's some line of banter there about Temari's skills, but it's hard to get them out when she's making Tenten's eyes roll into the back of her head. She'd love to say that she has same kind of sexual stamina as she does battlefield, but it's an embarrassingly short amount of time before she's pulsing all over Temari's hand. The other girl chuckles, pulling a cloth out of seemingly nowhere to wipe her hand off.

"Do you want...?" Tenten can't quite get out what she's offering, but Temari seems to understand.

"That depends," Temari says, eyes dark and hungry. "I can wait, if you want to take me back to yours after lunch."

Tenten shivers, nodding. She has a brief image of Temari spread out on her bed, and that's enough to convince her. She has no idea if she should, but she's definitely going to.

"Well, then," Temari pulls her clothing back into place, and Tenten sluggishly follows suit. "Do you have any decent fish around here?"

Lunch is an exercise in discipline. Most of the time it just feels like lunch with someone she doesn't know very well. Neither of them does anything deliberately sexual, but occasionally their legs brush under the table and the embers between them flare. Tenten tries to concentrate instead on what Temari's actually saying, unwilling to adjust herself at the table.

As it turns out, Temari has a cutting sense of humor and opinions on everything even if they aren't verbal. She looks to Tenten from time to time after she remarks on something. It isn't for approval, but a sense of evaluation, sizing her up to see what she thinks. Tenten either thinks it's funny or can just roll her eyes and let it go; her usual lunch company is some combination of Neji, Ino, or Sakura, all of whom are prone to sharp commentary. The three of them together in a room is hilarious. Temari by herself, obviously holding back the worst, isn't even close.

"So," Temari says once they've settled the bill, "your place?"

Heat curls in Tenten's gut, and she nods, leading the way.

She spares half a thought to being self-conscious about her apartment, but in the end she decides she doesn't care. She keeps it pretty clean, and any ninja that's going to judge her about her taste in decorating - fuinjutsu-inspired artwork and weapons on every available surface - clearly hasn't been to any other ninja's place.

As soon as they're through the door, Tenten takes her hair down, pulling out the pins and throwing them with perfect accuracy to hit a piece of wood she keeps just for that purpose. The kunai up her sleeves get thrown into the same board, and her thigh holster gets tossed onto the living room table. She turns to see Temari propping her fan next to the front door.

"I... could really use a shower," Tenten admits sheepishly. It was hot to have Temari on her right after sparring, but now she feels gross. "I have grass everywhere, and it is not sexy."

Temari chuckles, stretching her arms over her head. "Care for company?"

She's nodding before she realizes what she's doing, and coughs into her hand to hide a blush. "Give me a few minutes to...." She gestures vaguely at herself. 'Get rid of the worst' is what she means, and it looks like Temari takes it that way.

"Of course."

Hot water feels great on her abused muscles, and on the bruises she can already feel forming. They were both holding back, but it didn't stop Temari from throwing her around that training ground. If that's what it's like to fight someone who only vaguely cares about your physical well-being, Tenten has to do it more often, because it was awesome.

She's gotten through her first rinse of everything and feels much better when the door creaks open. She can't see anything through the frosted glass, but the cadence of steps suggests it's Temari.

"Room for one more?"

Tenten laughs, and pushes open the shower door.

Like lunch, it's almost like they're not planning to have sex imminently. Temari steals her soap and sarcastically comments on her shampoo, and they compare bruises and scrapes. It's not until they're both clean that Temari crowds her against the shower wall and pulls her into a searing kiss.

Tenten moans into her mouth, all the tension from earlier coming back in a rush. They're almost the same height, and it makes it easy to rock together, to let their slick skin slide together and hands wander. When they break, there's the same hunger from earlier, and Temari steps out of the shower with visible effort.

Somehow, they get dried off and into Tenten's bedroom. Temari dries out her hair with a puff of wind chakra that Tenten secretly envies, and Temari chuckles at her expense.

"Alright," Temari pushes Tenten onto the bed, climbing onto her lap. "First, ground rules." Her thighs press close on either side of Tenten's, strong and warm. "Don't touch the front of my neck, and be careful with the sides. I'd rather not get arrested by your village security for throwing you through the wall of your apartment." 

Tenten nods, though privately she doubts it. She'd checked in with ANBU during lunch while Temari used the bathroom, and it was Neji on the other end. She's pretty sure he won't let them intervene unless Tenten calls for it; he knows how her nights go.

"I'm up for just about anything except receiving anal," Temari continues evenly, "although I'll allow fingers if you have good lube." She searches Tenten's eyes, then, "I like it rough but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Yeah," Tenten agrees wryly. "Same."

"Do you have protection?"

Tenten has a huge box of condoms and dental dams because she believes in being prepared. They live next to her bottle of lube and in the same drawer as a scattered assortment of sex toys. Instead of getting into any of that, she just says, "Yeah," and gestures to the dresser she keeps everything in.

"We're going to be using it," Temari's tone says this is not up for debate, which is fine by Tenten, "but in case something breaks, should I be worried? Pregnancy, or...?"

"No." Tenten is very sure of this. Two of the people she spends a lot of time with are medics, and she knows she can't have kids.

Temari dips her head to brush lips over Tenten's. "Good. Now you."

Tenten shrugs helplessly. "I'm open. Most of the interesting stuff I like would _not_ be a good idea."

The other girl chuckles. "Don't tell me you like wearing a tail, or being tied to the wall?"

"What, no!" Tenten goes bright red. "I mean not that there's anything wrong with any of that, or--"

Temari silences her with another kiss. "Is that it? Just 'open'?" Tenten mumbles agreement. "If you say stop, we stop. If you tell me to leave, I leave. Alright?"

"Yes."

The other girl pushes her back onto the bed, shifting so their cores align. She reaches down and adjusts them so Tenten's cock rubs up directly against Temari's clit, settling into it with a satisfied sigh. "Fuck, I'm going to ruin you."

Tenten huffs out a laugh, her hands coming up to grip Temari's hips. "You can try."

And fuck does she try. Temari sets a slow, burning pace, moving against her in smooth motions. Her mouth sears down Tenten's neck, over her shoulders, ghosts teeth over the line of her bicep. Tenten teases nails along the lines of Temari's ass, her fingers playing along Temari's inner thighs. 

When she's getting close to orgasm, she opens her mouth to say something only for Temari to lean over and open the dresser. She grabs a condom, rips it open, and positions it over Tenten's tip so she can push it down with her mouth. Tenten lets out an embarrassingly loud whine and bites down on the side of her hand so she doesn't buck her hips.

What follows is the single best/worst blowjob she's ever gotten. Apparently when Temari said she was 'up for just about anything' she included orgasm denial in that; she gets Tenten right up to the edge and then backs off, grinding her clit against Tenten's thigh. Tenten outright refuses to beg, but the way her hips twist upward and her fingers grasp the covers, she's sure Temari knows exactly what she wants to say.

"If you came here to kill me, you could have done it the polite way," Tenten whines, trying not to thrash. Fuck, she wants to come so badly.

Temari chuckles, looking up with hooded eyes. She runs the very tip of one finger down Tenten's shaft. "I thought this was the polite way?"

Tenten groans in frustration. "This is hostile diplomatic action is what this is."

She gets a genuinely delighted laugh out of that. "I thought it was consorting with the enemy?"

"Torture." Tenten counters, too tense to keep being witty.

"Torture?" Temari laughs. "If I wanted to be _cruel_ I'd let you orgasm but ruin it."

"Fuck, please don't."

It feels like forever before Temari finally swallows her down without any warning, taking her right down to the base and working her throat around Tenten's length. She orgasms with a shout, and it feels like her soul is leaving her body. Fuck, she's never come this hard in her entire life. She's vaguely aware that Temari grinds out her own orgasm against Tenten's thigh, but it takes her a while to reorient.

"You're just going to..." Tenten gestures vaguely. "Do you not like being touched?"

Temari, now rolled onto her side with her head propped up by one hand, chuckles. "Oh I do, and you're going to. I just know what I need the first time. I have hours before I have to be anywhere." She lightly trails the nails of her other hand down Tenten's ribcage. Tenten's still too wobbly to have any kind of reaction. Temari smirks.

It takes a few minutes, but Tenten manages to catch her breath, turning to face Temari. The other girl takes Tenten's hand and guides it between her legs, pushing until Tenten's fingers brush her entrance. Tenten curls her fingers and slides inside, groaning at how wet she is.

Temari instructs her in short, panted words, straining against her hand. Tenten watches, mesmerized by the muscle in her abdomen, the single drop of sweat rolling down her ribs. The other girl orgasms with a shudder, clenching her thighs around Tenten's hand.

"Do you have the good lube?" Temari pants, little aftershocks trembling through her body. "I want you on your stomach."

She couldn't say why there's a difference between letting Temari get her mouth on Tenten's cock and having her on her stomach, but the paranoid part of her brain objects to being helpless in the latter case. "Hands and knees?"

"Close enough."

The second time - and third, and fourth for that matter - is just as bad as the first. Temari doesn't deliberately deny her again, but there's a cruel edge to the way she works her fingers inside Tenten, to how she finally rides her when the sun starts to paint reds and golds all throughout Tenten's apartment.

Tenten doesn't even think she can come again at that point, but she's hard all the same, and Temari's riding her at a languid pace that feels amazing without having any urgency to it. Tenten scrapes her nails across Temari's hips, deliberately riding the line of hard enough to be rough. The other girl chuckles, twisting Tenten's nipple along that same edge.

She finally does come, though nothing much happens other than that peak; she's run dry. She strokes Temari's clit with the rhythm she's learned the other kunoichi likes, and feels Temari clench around her cock.

"Fuck, alright," Temari falls to the side, shaking her head with a rueful smile. "I really didn't think you were going to be any good in bed."

Tenten raises an eyebrow, not quite recovered enough for words.

"Listen, ninja our age come in two types: honeypots, and eager but terrible in bed." Temari snorts. "Meanwhile, here you are willing to learn, unlike any woman or man I've slept with who wasn't trying to get state secrets out of me."

"That happen a lot?" Tenten imagines it could. Temari's not far down in the line of succession, as Tenten understands it. She won't be Kazekage any time soon, but she could run Suna if Gaara needed her to.

Temari shrugs, rolling over to hunt for her clothes. "I don't think any of them have been foreign spies, but someone always wants to know something. It's mostly been idle curiosity."

Something warns Tenten not to ask about the 'mostly'. She gets the feeling Temari wouldn't take it well.

"Anyway," Temari slips into her panties, shimmying them up her hips, "as much as I'd love to make you feed me actual food, there's a diplomatic dinner tonight, and Kankuro would murder me if I missed it."

Oh, shit. There is. Tenten is half-working that one; she's supposed to be one of the guests, but Tsunade made it very clear she's to come in full kit. Suna got them once with a supposed alliance, and the Hokage isn't interested in letting it happen again. The screaming matches she'd gotten into with Naruto on the subject could be heard all the way on the ground floor, despite sound-dampening techniques.

Tenten groans, and stands despite her legs feeling like rubber. "Ugh, I have to find my dress uniform."

That gets an interested glance from Temari. "Oh? Guard duty again?"

"Guest duty," Tenten grumbles. She's very aware that despite the odds, this could still be a seduction mission on Suna's part. She's never heard of a spy staying in bed with someone for - she checks the clock - five hours, but there's a first for everything. And even if it isn't an actual mission, she's not dumb enough to think Temari wouldn't take advantage if she seemed loose-lipped.

Just before they leave, Temari curls her fingers into the collar of Tenten's dress uniform, pulling her in for a kiss that's outright filthy. There's no way Tenten is going to undo all her hard work to go for another round she's not sure she could finish, but she returns it anyway.

"I'll see you there," Temari smirks, and struts out the door.

If Tenten has to hang on to the doorframe for dear life after she leaves, there's no one to say anything.

"Tenten?" Comes Neji's voice over her earpiece. Tenten jumps, having half-forgotten she was wearing it.

"Yeah," she says ruefully, very aware her voice is sex-rough and stuttered. "I'll be right there."

[*]

The diplomatic dinner goes by in a whirlwind. Ino wrangles it so Tenten gets sat next to her, and she spends the entire time pretending she's not watching Tenten watch Temari. Temari for her part doesn't seem to notice, aside from one glance that Tenten hopes only she can see the heat in.

There's no time to speak to her, not when Temari is an honored guest and Tenten is just a guest, and she doesn't see her again until the next morning, when the Suna delegation is due to leave. She's not actually set to attend the formal leave-taking, but Sakura shows up at her apartment and drags her along.

There's still no room for an actual goodbye - not that Tenten knows what she'd even say - but Temari gives her a long look before she turns west towards the Wind/Fire border, and it's close enough.

"You are going to tell us all about it," Sakura murmurs into her ear, bumping Tenten's hip with her own.

Tenten shakes her head, laughing. "I'm not sure you'd believe me if I did."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Is this why you didn't let us take you to bed?" Ino traces fingers along the hollow of Tenten's hip, near where her soft shaft lies. 
> 
> The three of them lie together in Sakura's apartment, sprawled out naked and satisfied. If Tenten doubted before that they'd still want her after they got her naked, the multiple rounds of mutual orgasms has since convinced her otherwise.
> 
> Tenten gives her a wry smile. "Kinda."
> 
> "Silly girl," Ino pinches her side. "Bodies are just ways to interact with the soul."
> 
> "Fun ways," Sakura says, leaned against the headboard of her bed.
> 
> "Mm," Ino purrs, nails dancing over Tenten's skin. "Very fun."
> 
> Tenten can't help but agree.


End file.
